Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a sleep-mode detection method, and in particular to a sleep-mode detection method applied to an electronic device for detecting a device under test.
Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, more and more digital devices are being designed and produced, such as flash drives, external CD-ROM drives, external hard disks, digital cameras, mobile phones, etc. These digital devices typically have a port for connecting to the host device. The host device can access data on digital devices when the ports of the host computer and the digital device are coupled.
Some digital devices have different specifications of sleep mode in order to reduce the power consumption of the host device. However, the user needs an expensive analyzer to detect whether the sleep mode of the digital device meets specifications. Therefore, the detection of the sleep mode is inconvenient.